Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~
Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (モーニング娘。’14コンサートツアー春 ～エヴォリューション～) is Morning Musume '14's spring tour. It ran from March 15 through May 31, 2014. The DVD and Blu-Ray for this concert will be released on August 20. Setlist *Opening Act: Ten Made Nobore! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Password is 0 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #''Opening VTR: Member Introductions'' #How Do You Like Japan? ~Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?~ #MC1 #Only you #Brainstorming #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #Ai no Gundan #Dokka~n Capriccio - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #''Medley:'' #*Egao YES Nude #*Wakuteka Take a chance #*Kimagure Princess #*Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai #*Naichau Kamo #*Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #MC2 #''Coupling Medley'' #Help me!! (Updated) #One•Two•Three (Updated) #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa ENCORE #Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe #MC #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke Coupling Medley ;Coupling Medley 1 *Tomo - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura *Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo - Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura *Watashi no Dekkai Hana - 10th Generation *Aishuu no Romantic - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki (Back Dancers: Hello Pro Kenshuusei) *Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi *Yamete yo! Sindbad - Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura *Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! ;Coupling Medley 2 *Tomo - Michishige, Fukumura, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *Funwari Koibito Ichinensei - Ikuta, Sayashi, Suzuki, Ishida, Oda *Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai - Sayashi, Oda *Daisuki 100 Manten - Fukumura, Ishida *Bouya - Michishige, Fukumura, Iikubo, Sato, Kudo *Nani wa Tomo Are! - Ikuta, Suzuki, Sato, Kudo *Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru - Michishige, Sayashi, Iikubo, Ishida, Oda *Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! Featured Members *Morning Musume '14 **6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi※ **16th Gen: Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Wada Sakurako **19th Gen: Inaba Manaka **20th Gen: Niinuma Kisora, Danbara Ruru :※: After Yoshihashi was not able to participate between 17th and 24th May, she was replaced by Kaga Kaede. Trivia *Second 12th generation audition "Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!" was announced on the opening day.Tsunku. "「モーニング娘。'14 ＜黄金＞オーディション！」開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-03-15. *Kudo Haruka did not dance for the second half of the 4/6 performance at Okayama due to a twisted leg. For the following lives, she participated while sitting in a stool. **At the 5/3 day concert at Niigata, Kudo Haruka was cleared to dance again halfway through the concert, but sat down again at the night concert. **Kudo was dancing again at the next venue after this, at the Nakano Sun Plaza. *During the 4/29 live at Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi announced that she will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on the Autumn's concert last day. *Oda Sakura also lost her voice halfway through the 5/3 concert at Niigata, and various other members filled in for her for the rest of the day. *LoVendoЯ and Bitter&Sweet joined in at the tour final at Yamanashi on 5/31 as guests. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 34 Shows Gallery tumblr_n2gng8pxpn1qiapv1o1_400.jpg|Poster Tumblr n81rk9ztJe1sl9t84o2 1280.jpg|Poster Tumblr n2lx6cJoOv1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|Michishige Sayumi Tumblr n2lx7bwvY41qiapv1o2 500.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki 052565407 okokm 122 438lo.jpg|Ikuta Erina Tumblr n2lx81DUgS1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|Sayashi Riho Tumblr n2hgzlYKeW1qiapv1o2 400.jpg|Suzuki Kanon Tumblr n2lx3cZskH1qiapv1o2 500.jpg|Iikubo Haruna Tumblr n2lx0tTjgD1qiapv1o1 500.jpg|Ishida Ayumi tumblr_n2yrzdR3fi1qiapv1o2_500.jpg|Sato Masaki tumblr_n3il293ycO1rr0svqo5_250.jpg|Kudo Haruka tumblr_n3il293ycO1rr0svqo6_400.jpg|Oda Sakura QCJepXE.jpg|Audition announcement AFAbpmY.jpg|Password is 0 prHecMK.jpg|Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe References External Links *Tour Dates (archived) Category:2014 Concerts Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In